


Voyeuristic Closet Case

by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Confused Billy Hargrove, Enemies to Friends, Gay Disaster Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possible Nb Billy, Voyeurism, vague m/f foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer
Summary: There’s a party at Steve’s. Our favorite closet case, Billy Hargrove has managed to actually get himself locked in a closet in Steve’s room just as Steve is coming in to nail a chick.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Voyeuristic Closet Case

_‘Harrington’s house is huge..’_ Billy thinks to himself as he passes through a sea of sloppy drunks. Some of them aren’t even technically drunk yet, some are just acting as if they are because they took a few sips. Billy remembers his first time drinking, he had a sip and swore the room was spinning, he was 12 then. Now, he’s 18 and reigns as Hawkin’s current Keg King. He wouldn’t mind doing another one of those keg-stands tonight but this time he’d rather challenge Steve. He wants to show up Harrington at his own house, especially now that Steve has gotten over Nancy, and is being back on the market. Everyone—especially Billy—has noticed Steve’s confidence rising due to all of the fresh attention he was getting from the girls. Billy wasn’t worried about that he was sure Steve would get back up on his feet. He did say he would leave some for him. Billy was grateful after their fight, they slowly became acquaintances, putting their differences aside.

The more games they played together, the more they interacted the closer they got. They were friends at this point, Billy was good at making friends. However Hawkins made new connections a little weird, it’s a fresh start he didn’t want. At least he didn’t want a fresh start until he met Steve. A couple of weeks after their fight they sat down and talked. In the past few months their rivalry quickly turned into two dudes just being really competitive with each other. They both constantly taunted each other day to day. They’d only spent a handful of times together outside of school and it was mostly when they were dropping the party off somewhere or babysitting them. He’d never been to Steve’s house yet, and here he is finally invited to a King Steve party. He remembers Steve mentioning he hasn’t had a King Steve party in a while since Nancy. And it wasn’t even a real party, it was like a small get together. But this.. this was a party. He was really glad to know he helped Steve get back to his confident self. 

He reaches the top of the steps of the second floor and there’s not as many people up here as he thought there would be. Just a few couples making out in the hallway and some girl clicks chatting away. He can feel the girls eyes on him, can hear them rating his ass. Talking about how much they wanna smack it. Billy loved being eye candy, loved being ogled at, gave him this extra bit of _umfph_ to his strut. Sometimes he wishes he can be just as objectified as the naked girls in the porno mags he owns. While his first couple of mags were originally forced onto him by Neil, he did grow to enjoy them over time. Women are gorgeous, they’re sexy. Billy can admit that, he knows that. He enjoys the way they pose letting their hips jut out and chest and tits stick up in the air while their back is arched. He would never let a soul know this but he’d often try to mimic the centerfold poses in his mirror just to see what he’d look like. Every time he posed and would jerk himself off in the mirror he’d lust for the day he could pose nude for Drummer or Blueboy. He knows he’d be great for it. It’s not his biggest dream, but it’s high up on his bucket list. Something about letting the whole world see you positioned erotically and showing every inch of you drove Billy wild. 

‘ _There’s so many rooms’_

He glanced down both sides of the hallways, and began peeking in rooms, just looking around. He’s curious and he doesn’t really have anyone to talk to here so might as well give himself a little tour. He’s searching for Steve, hopes maybe he’s in his room, he doubts he’s in there but he’s intrigued he never really gets to look around at the houses that the parties take in. He keeps finding other rooms. 

_‘does he have siblings?.. why haven’t I heard of them? This is too many rooms for a mother, father and son_ ’

He checks for family portraits and there’s just a few pictures of Steve hanging up through the years. He admires little Steve dressed up in a sweater vest and a button up, giving this really forced smile. Billy remembers Steve mentioned they really liked to primp him up. Always taking photos. 

He passes the pictures on the wall and finds Steve’s room finally. He instantly takes note of the plaid sheets on Steve’s bed. Along with the matching plaid wallpaper and curtains. Horrendous. He just walks around the room but this time he goes extra slow taking everything in. A bowling pin, some model cars and trophies scattered in various places. He notices some weird shaped things, can’t make out what they’re supposed to be, he moves a little closer to then notice cracked and dry finger marks. Those must be his attempts at pottery.

There’s a stick pin board filled with pictures and notes pinned to it. There’s a small picture of tiny Steve wearing a white sailor outfit while outside the entrance to what he assumes is Hawkin’s Pool, there’s a little description underneath saying “Stevie always dresses for the wrong occasion.” Billy thinks it’s cute, it technically does fit the situation but he loves the idea of Steve overdressing to everything.

In the corner there’s some more notes and pictures stacked of people he doesn’t know. He sees a bit of one note that seems to be ripped off. He glanced over at the trash can and the rest is there, it’s a few pictures of him and Nancy strewn in there. 

_‘Is that .. no way he has a record player in his room.. oh this is really nice’_ he scurries to the table to inspect his collection crouches down and he doesn’t see them anywhere near it. 

_‘What kind of asshole has this nice of a record player and doesn’t even have records…’_

He scans around the room one more time and finds a box of records sticking out near Steve’s closet.

Billy goes to pull up a sleeve to see his taste, most of it is standard pop hits and artists. 

_‘Wham!.. blegh ..’_ he does notice a heart marked in next to George Micheal’s face though. Billy had to admit though much as he hated Wham, George Micheal was fucking hot. His first look at George and he was realized _oh I’m definitely gay_. He even inspired Billy to wear one earring. 

_‘Laura Brannigan.. Fleetwood Mac .. okay I’ll give him that.. Cher.. that’s fair..and wha- no.. he can’t.. he can’t be serious..ABBA?!! Oh my god.. Steve man no..”_

Billy’s slipping another finger to push back another record case and he hears Steve’s voice, he’s laughing and then he hears a vapid giggle. He plunged himself into the closet, shutting the doors right as Steve opened the door to his room. 

_‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck’_

Billy already knew what was happening, and immediately knew how this all is going to look. Billy snooping around in Steve’s room already looked bad enough but now Steve has come in with some girl. He hears Steve’s voice give a teasing laugh followed by the bed making a squeak as they plopped into his bed. Billy looks through the little crack in between the doors. Steve has her pinned down, he’s pulling her arms up to wrap them around his neck while he kisses and feels at her. Billy begins to get envious, wishing he could be pinned on that bed by Steve being lazily fondled at.

_‘Damn, she’s not too bad looking’_

From what Billy can see, she’s hotter than most the girls he sees in town, it may just be him being obsessed with himself but he loves golden dirty blonde curls. 

_‘At least Steve has decent taste in women unlike his music.’_

Billy hope’s maybe Steve prefers blondes. Gives him hope that maybe he has a chance of catching Steve’s eyes. However, right now that’s the last thing he wants. He’s crouched in the corner of Steve’s room leaning back into the closet, ‘ _how appropriate_ ’ he thought to himself. He can already feel that pang in his chest where his heart is rushing blood down to his dick. God he hates the thought of watching someone have sex without them knowing. It’s so invasive, makes him anxious, but now he’s stuck in this situation and there’s no way out without some kind of repercussion and making it awkward.

The girl’s hands are gripping the back of Steve’s shirt and rubbing his neck. Steve cups her cheek rubbing his thumb against her lips and she sucks onto his thumb, Billy mimics the move exactly sucking on his own thumb watching Steve. 

“Yeah that’s it, baby, suck,” 

Billy practically bites his thumb to keep himself from moaning in response. 

He takes his other hand gripping his wrist imagining he’s holding onto Steve’s wrist while he sucks on his fingers.

Steve takes his thumb out and slips his pointer finger instead in the girl's mouth. Billy does the same to himself. 

“You’re so filthy sucking on my fingers, what if someone saw you” 

God just as Billy was getting deep into it, that hit his brain way too hard, he needed to leave, needed to stop but he was just.. stuck. He wanted to look away but how can you not look at Steve Harrington getting all hot and steamy.

And they really were getting steamy. Billy is starting to sweat. He can’t tell if it’s from him being nervous or being smothered by Steve’s clothes or his cock hardening in his pants. He keeps his eyes on Steve, the girl takes Steve’s sweater off and his arms are still raised. Billy can see underneath he’s already getting wet stains seeping into his pits. Billy licks and nibbles at his bottom lip. Steve pulls away for a second and tears his shirt off fast. He notices the girl is still clothed, Billy thanks God, he just wants to focus on Steve. He palms himself through his pants letting the friction of the denim against his bare dick work him up. 

Billy figured because she was sucking on his fingers that he’d be fingering her at this point. He hasn’t seen a lot of video porn just his mags, and he doesn’t really enjoy being with women that often. Their position has changed, the blonde girl on her knees on the bed sucking his dick. She can’t even fit the whole thing in her mouth, Billy wants to laugh at her but he has a feeling he probably couldn’t take all of Steve’s cock in his mouth the first try either. He’ll be damned if he didn’t try as soon as he got the chance. Steve’s fighting back the urge to face fuck her, he can tell. What Billy would give to be face fucked by Steve. Steve’s breath is already hitching and he’s letting moans slip, Billy can’t stop looking at his hairy chest heave, seeing his clenched face each time her head bobs. Steve’s yanking her golden hair, his fist obstructing her face. This really helped Billy emerge himself into his fantasy even more. Billy knows he’s really vocal, all moans and grunts. He’s fighting with himself to rub one out, he notices one of Steve’s shirts crumpled in the floor of the closet, he sniffs it and there’s that Harrington sweat. He mouths ‘oh fuck’ into the shirt, stuffs it into his mouth, tasting what he imagines Steve is starting to smell like right now, liquid filth mixed with a tiny dash of cologne hiding beneath the salt. 

He’s trying to quietly unzip his pants to pull himself out. Billy knows in another world, if he was a girl he would have Steve in a heartbeat, he’d be all his. But he’s not, he’s stuck in a closet beating his meat in secret watching the man of his dreams fuck like some kind of pervert. He pumps the base of his cock softly running his thumb over the extra skin pulling it back so he can rub the sensitive parts of his tip. Billy looks at the blonde girl as she turns around and gets on her hands and knees. Steve is beginning to pull her skirt down, letting her thong sliding close behind with it. 

He knows where this road is headed. He wants them to stop, he doesn’t want to watch any further, he can’t. He doesn’t think he can stomach Steve completely with a woman. Billy likes women, _sometimes_ but not as much as men and definitely not together. It’s not a good mix, girls on their own are fine, just not like this. 

Just as Steve’s about to go to his drawer to grab a condom, there’s a knock on the door, 

“Steve man, that's Roy’s babe, Sam!!” 

“Wait.. you’re not single??” 

“... no..” 

“Aw man that’s fucked up, get your clothes back on, leave my room.” 

“But Steve,?!?” 

_  
‘Oh thank God.’_

  
“Get out! That’s totally messed up Sam!!” 

“You’re an asshole, Steve.” 

“Tch, I’m not the one cheating on my boyfriend!!” 

Billy admires the way “my boyfriend” sounds coming from Steve. He continues to jack himself off in relief replaying the sound of Steve saying “my boyfriend” while Sam rushes to get her clothes back on and adjusted. Being embarrassed she knocks over one of the drinks they brought into Steve’s room. It splashes right on Steve’s shirt laying on the floor. 

“Oh c’mon Stacey really?!” 

“It’s Samantha.” 

“Whatever.” 

After Sam leaves he shuts his door frustratedly. 

Steve muttered as he picked up his beer soaked shirt, tossing it in the wash hamper. He begins to walk towards the closet doors. 

_“_ Fuck. Now I gotta change. This is some bullshit.” 

_**‘** Oh fuck. God. Why is this happening to me?!’ _

Billy huffed into the shirt trying to hold back banging his head against the closet pissed, but it was too late he already did it. It’s fine Steve was gonna find him in a few more seconds. He continued to tell himself that. 

_‘It’s fine. It’s fine. Wait no it’s not my dick is out. Fuck fuck fuck.’_

He’s trying to get his cock back into his pants. Steve is a little startled hearing the rustling in the closet.. he’s hoping it’s not any upside down shenanigans. 

He opens the closet doors really quick and there’s Billy sitting on Steve's closet floor, pants unzipped and one of Steve’s shirts stuffed in his mouth, and Billy is just looking up at him with blue ashamed eyes. 

“Um.. Wow” 

Billy doesn’t know what to say so he just keeps the shirt in his mouth, acting like it’s not even there. 

“Just .. _wow_ ”

Billy sinks his head down; he doesn’t want to look Steve in the face. 

“I don’t know what to say, man, if you wanted to join in you could’ve. I just found out Stacey’s not single though. So that’s fucked up.” 

Billy remembers this is a party.. Steve’s been drinking, Steve probably can’t even tell it’s Billy. Until. 

“Fuck, she’s probably still here, you can go look for her if you want her that bad. You know you can have any girl here,” 

But Billy doesn’t want any girls here, he wants a boy, particularly Steve. 

Billy doesn’t like this at all. At least this means Steve won’t remember this happening but Billy will and it’ll eat away at him until he’s nothing but a pile of gay bones. 

“I’m not feeling too well Steve can I just take a nap here” muffled Billy with the shirt still in his mouth. 

“Yeah man go ahead”

Steve grabs the dirty shirt in between Billy’s lips. Billy’s mouth is agape in horror as Steve slips the shirt on. Steve sticks his head out of his room, “HEY ASSHOLES PARTY’S OVER GO HOME OR GO TRASH SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE. I DON'T CARE” 

The partiers all begin to complain, Billy hears a few “but Steve?!”s but for the most part most of them knew the Harrington House Party Rules. Which was if Steve Harrington; King Steve says to get the fuck out you get the fuck out. 

_—_

_‘what the fuck Harrington?!_ ’ 

Billy starts getting up to leave while the rest of the drunken and now irritated classmates exit Steve’s house. 

Steve turns around drunkenly wagging his finger at Billy “oh no no no, you stay,” 

“You told everyone to leave” 

“Yeah cause you didn’t feel good” 

_‘Okay, now what the fuck Harrington’_

Billy is really confused now, before Billy can ask a question Steve is asking him one himself. “So what’s wrong man? Something bothering you?” 

Billy swears Steve is teasing him.. wants him to tell on himself. 

Billy wants to speak up again, doesn’t know what to say, Steve speaks again. “You don’t gotta talk about it if you don’t want to, just if you’re not feeling well don’t drive home just stay the night.” 

Steve knows Billy lives a while away from his house, so maybe Steve just assumes Billy is impaired and wants him to be safe. Steve is a pretty good host, like that. Ignoring the fact he just sent everyone else home. Steve’s getting extra blankets out for the bed. 

“Where’s the guest room” 

“It’s down stairs but if you’re nauseous it’s better you stay upstairs, the stairs are really steep and cluttered from the party” 

“Why are you so .. fine right now?” 

“Hm?” 

Steve shakes the blanket to unfold it and flails the blanket onto the bed. 

“you’re drunk but so calm” 

“Just a lil’ buzzed, drinking winds me down, I actually don’t get wound up like others but everyone likes to party at this house” 

_So maybe_ Steve _will_ remember this, but why hasn’t he said anything else about it. 

“You want me to sleep on the floor?” 

“Nah there’s room on here, you’ve already been crouched in that closet for a while.”

“Could you um, explain to me why you’re not freaked out” 

“What? That you were spying and jerking off to some girl sucking dick? I mean I never really assumed you were a peeping tom but whatever works just ask next time.” 

_‘Just ask next time?!!?! What the fuck does that mean?!?!?!’_

Billy’s debating with himself _, ‘Is this an offer? That’s a pretty damn good offer.. watching Steve fuck..’_

But how can he lead Steve into understanding that Billy isn’t into the girls getting fucked. 

Steve goes ahead and lays down, pats the side of the pillow he’s not using, motioning his head for Billy to come lay down too. 

“Didn’t take you for the watching type, I figured you’d be one of those that like being watched.” 

He wasn’t wrong, Billy did always want to show off and flaunt his sex appeal. Suddenly he realizes this means Steve has thought about what Billy’s into. He’s just gonna leave that statement in the air, he’s too tired to deal with this. Billy reluctantly slides into the bed, pushing his legs underneath the covers, he’s kicked his shoes off but he’s left his pants on. He’s embarrassed to admit he’s not wearing underwear. He doesn’t think he can handle any more of himself exposed to Steve. 

“Um, I'm not really into that. Watching. I just stumbled in here and then when I heard you coming in an’ I hid, I didn’t realize you were coming in to get laid and things just escalated.”

“Ah okay, _that’s kind of funny_ ”

Steve just really doesn’t get it, does he? 

“Steve, um where things escalated it wasn’t from that bitch .. it was from watching you.” 

Steve is really quiet. He’s looking at the ceiling, It’s the worst silence Billy has ever heard.

“You really get all hot and bothered by seeing me get hot and bothered?” 

“..Yeah” 

Steve makes one of those happy scoff laughs “Huh,” 

“What, what?” 

“That just explains gym.. and actually a lot of things” 

“You’re still not freaked the fuck out” 

“No should I be?” 

“..I don’t know..”

It’s quiet for a moment. And Steve clears his throat to speak “hey um, I’m still .. really hard and—“ 

“oh um I’ll go the other room” 

“no um.. i was gonna ask if it’s okay if I jerk off next to you, you can watch me if you want” 

“I —“ 

“I know you’re still hard I can feel your dick against my leg” 

“Fuck.. Steve man are you sure” 

“Yeah, is that okay?” 

Billy’s mind is fried. This must be a dream there’s no way.. no way Steve is okay with all this. Steve wants to jerk off in front of him and he wants Billy to watch and get off too.. fuck this can’t be real. Billy manages to talk himself into it. If it’s a dream just fucking go for it, and if it ends up not being a dream, well, he’ll live with the consequences afterwards.

“Go ahead, Harrington” 

And Steve is pulling his dick out again, pumping his hand slowly. Billy stares at his face and glances his eyes down to see Steve playing with himself, and then Steve turns his head to look at Billy. 

Fuck, he wants to watch Billy too? Billy pulls himself out, unzipping his jeans again. Steve leans up a bit to glance down at Billy’s cock. 

“Damn that’s all for me?” 

Billy’s cock twitches at the thought of his dick being all for Steve, Steve must have seen it too “Aw damn it is for me huh” 

Billy is scared to say anything he just wants to soak up every second. “Fuck that’s hot” Steve mutters looking back up at Billy’s face. Steve rolls over to be on his side, to give Billy a better angle. He hopes Billy does the same cause.. Steve has fantasized about jerking off next to Billy several times, and here it is happening now. 

Billy rolls over on his side to match Steve and he just can’t believe his eyes.

They try to find a pace together and Steve sighs. 

“This isn’t working” 

Ah, there it is, Billy knew it was too good to be true.

But then Steve sat up, spread his legs and draped one of his legs over Billy’s and just started pumping again. “I can see you better now” 

_‘Oh_ _God, Oh Fuck, he really wants to see me?!?’_

“Fuck Steve,” he has to admit, he does like this angle a little better he can see Steve’s face, chest and dick all in one glance instead of having to switch where his eyes trailed to. 

“Why did you have my shirt in your mouth??” 

“I was trying to be quiet— but um I didn’t realize it was a work out shirt and you.. your sweat tasted so good” 

“That’s so fucking nasty, I love it, you wanna taste the real thing?” 

Billy’s throat accidentally makes a choked noise. 

“You don’t have to, just this is fine, whatever you wanna do” 

Whatever you wanna do. Why was he being so fucking chill with all this?!?!

Billy’s leaning up now, Steve did offer him a taste, didn’t specify what, Billy takes the hand off his dick, and uses it to push Steve closer to his face. Steve _did_ say whatever you wanna do, after all.. he should be fine with this.

Their lips are crashing together and Steve isn’t pulling back, he’s actually kissing him back.

_‘Fuck this isn’t real.’_

They part for a second and Steve grunts against Billy’s lips “fuck I can taste my own sweat on you.. god that’s hot” 

Billy kisses him again, this time swiping his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s enjoying every second of this, he takes the hand on his dick to run it through Billy’s hair. 

Steve slows and deepens the kiss, and Billy finally realizes this is real. This is actually real. And Steve might even feel the same way. Billy feels a pang in his chest again but this time it’s his heart making his eyes swell. He can’t cry, not right now, 

He has his eyes shut tight trying to just calm down, _‘this is a one time thing, this is just sex, nothing more’_ Billy keeps telling himself. 

Steve pulls them apart, and he’s giving Billy the most sincere smile he’s ever seen from him, and it's aimed at him. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you”   
Fuck.. this really was more than sex now. Billy’s heart just says fuck it at this point, finally lets his tears fall. 

“I didn’t think it was gonna happen like this,” 

“Yeah what are the odds,”   
Billy pulls himself into Steve’s lap, Steve has his hands holding Billy steady and Billy starts kissing Steve’s jawline, leading to him slinking down to kiss on his neck, sucking little marks. He’s determined to prove that this night happened. If he sees these hickeys the next day, he’ll know it’s true. Steve takes both their dicks in one hand, giving gentle strokes against them together. Billy moans into one of the purple forming spots he’s sucking on and softly grips his hand in Steve’s hair. 

Fumbling hands smoothing all over the other’s skin, tenderly grinding into each other’s touch. Soft sighs and gasps escape their lips. Some point in their slow intimacy they got gentler, achingly slow. Taking their time they stay like that for a while. Eventually Billy’s so at peace in Steve’s touch he forgets everything that happened before, forgets about the sex, he just wants to exist with Steve like this. He feels the warmth from inside Steve spill against his own stomach and dick. Their eyes drifting closed as they share just a few more soft kisses before their bodies ease to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a one shot but now I’m very tempted to turn a few other related one shots into a few chapters along with this.


End file.
